lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Minisode 3
Minisode 3 is a unknown episode number of LPS Popular(only fan made). Summary Brooke runs into Sage and Sage just ignores her. Brooke gets all worked up and plans a new plan. Transcript TRANSCRIPT ONLY WRITTEN BY CUITMELPS4 Brooke: *Applies makeup while walking* Sage: *Walking on Brooke's path* Sage and Brooke bump into eachother. Sage: Oh I'm sorry, it wa- *sees it's Brooke* *walks away* Brooke: Sage? That sausage is STEALING him away from ME! Len walks past her. Brooke: Hey, Le-en... Len: What is it? Brooke: Well, I was wondering if you could go to the art room and get some black paint. Len: Sure, whatever. Len goes and gets Amy and they both go to the Art Room. ART ROOM Amy: What are we here for? Len: Um, black paint. Amy: Oh um, it's right there. *Points* Len and Amy: I'll get it! Both bump into eachother and black paint spills on them. Amy: *speechless* Len: Um... S-sorry, Amy. I'll get us cleaned up. Amy: Y-yeah...that paint was cold. MEANWHILE Brooke: What is taking those losers so long?! Alicia: Hey, Brooke! I got that fur removal thingy and Naomi got that stain mixer! Naomi: Yeah. Brooke: Great! Savannah: What are they talking about? Sage: I don't know but it doesn't look good. Savannah: I know it's not good to eavesdrop... Sage: Savvy, just look away. ART ROOM Len: Um, I guess we're all cleaned up. Amy: Well, we can't disappoint Brooke, who knows what'll happen? Len: Uh...maybe we could use this dark blue paint. Amy: Nah, it's too blueish. Len: Oh! How about that brown paint. Amy: It looks like poop. Len: Who even CARES! Amy: She could be using them to outline something. Len: True, but it's all we got. Amy: Let's go then. LOCKERS Brooke: There they are! Alicia: They're carrying brown ''paint. Naomi: Yeah, and it looks like poodle poop. Brooke: Even better. Amy: Here Brooke. Brooke: Like, whatever. Brooke dumps the brown paint into the stain mix and pours the fur removal into it. Amy: Well, bye... Alicia: Byeeee! Savannah: I can't help but think that Brooke is up to something NASTY! Sage: Oh, I have to go, Sav. Savannah: Euh, yeah. See ya. Brooke: Perfect! '''THE POUCH' Anna: This place is CROWDED! Len: Yeah. Even the Felines are here, Savannah: Mmm, everything tastes better with sprinkles! Sage: That's why I bought extra. Brooke enters with bucket of brown stuff. Brooke: Perfect! Now I can easily pour all this nasty stuff on Savannah. Naomi: Careful! Don't get any on Sage! Brooke sneakily goes behind Savannah. Bucket: SPLASH! Savannah: Ugh! Her fur instantly falls off and her peach skin is stained brown. Sage: Savannah! Gives Brooke the evil eye. Brooke: That should teach YOU. Savannah: My fur! Angelina: Your SKIN! Reena: Your uuuuuuugly. Len snickers. Anna nudges him. Anna: This is so grotesque! Like, ewww! She looks like a wi- WITCH! OMD! FREAKING OUT! Amy: Your lucky that didn't touch your fur. Anna spills her milk. Len: You're over reacting. Jack: Anna, just calm down. Alicia: OMD like, look at her head! Shawty: Eww! It looks like someone pooped on her head! Purdy: Like, yeah! Lizia: Hmm...that gives me an idea... Purdy: Are you going to do that again? Lizia: No...I'm going to dump green permanent fur dye on her! Shawty: That's like, so dumb. Purdy: Like, yah. She doesn't even have fur! Lizia: Oh, she'll get extensions, for sure. Purdy: Haha! Lizia: Let's get started. TO BE CONTINUED! (Sorry for not continuing 5....) Category:Episodes Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes